Do you love me?
by Baarbii.drakiin
Summary: Gin tuvo una fuerte discucion con Harry, y al parecer encuentra su nuevo amor, pero tendra que sufrir mucho para llegar hasta él, D&G,,dejen rr!
1. La separación

Hii!!kmostan??bueno este es mi primer fiic,, no se si soy buena haciendo esto pero al ver tantas historias me decidi por escribir una!) y ak se las dejo.

Era una mañana de invierno, hacía mucho frío en la estación 9 ¾ , ella pelirroja, ojos azules profundos estaba con sus amigos, esperando a que llegue el expreso. Él alto, musculoso, rubio y ojos grises como el metal. Él la miro y se quedo varios minutos viéndola detenidamente, algo raro le sucedía.

El expreso acaba de llegar, ellos se subieron, dejaron sus maletas y buscaron un compartimiento.

-Gin, Gin aquí-gritaba Harry a Ginny que estaba con Hermione y Ron.

-Ahí voy-dijo dulcemente al morocho. Legaron y entraron al compartimiento. Ron le hizo señas a Hermione para que se sentase junto a el, y la abrazo. Harry hizo lo mismo.

-¿Sabes que?-dijo Harry a Ginny que estaba acurrucada en su pecho.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ginny con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo-y la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mire, y la beso suavemente.

-Yo también-dijo cuando se separaron.

Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados viendo por la ventana y susurrándose cosas al oído, mientras Hermione sonreía y le daba cortos besos en la boca al pelirrojo.

-Vamos Malfoy-decía Pansy tratando de que el rubio la abrace.

-Pansy suéltame-dijo con brusquedad, y la muchacha dejo de insistirle.

-¿Entramos en este?-sugirió Draco.

-Claro-dijeron sus amigos.

Entraron dejaron algunas cosas que tenían encima, y comenzaron a hablar de lo que habían echo en sus vacaciones, de repente Pansy dijo que había conocido a un chico muy apuesto en sus vacaciones, para poner celoso a Malfoy, pero este no se dio ni cuenta de que la morocha había pronunciado alguna palabra, ya que estaba pensando en la hermosa chica que había visto esta mañana en la estación.

Después de dos largas horas, llegaron a Hogwarts, bajaron todo y se dirigieron al Gran Salón, donde se hallaba el banquete.

-Hey Gin-susurro Hermy-eh observado que Draco te esta mirando demasiado, ¿planeara algo contra ti?-dijo y miro a Ginny quien comía su pollo sin ganas.

-Emm...-dijo Ginny que no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Hermione-...claro, si..sabes Hermy tengo que decirte algo-dijo y miro a Harry y Ron que estaban enfrente suyo-mejor te lo digo después.

-Esta bien-fue lo único que contesto Hermione y siguió comiendo. Ginny no comía solo miraba su plato y sentía una mirada encima de ella, levanto la vista y vio a Draco mirándola fijamente, esto le empezó a incomodar y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada.

Cuando llego Hermione, le hizo señas que se sentara en su cama, y comenzó a contarle

-Herm, ¿sabes que amo a Harry, cierto?-ella asintió-bueno yo...como decirlo, yo ya no siento lo mismo que sentía por él antes. Ahora el ya no me presta la misma atención que antes, se junta mucho con Cho, y todo eso me esta empezando a disgustar mucho-dijo y hizo una pausa miro a Hermione a los ojos y dijo-...voy a dejar a Harry-cuando termino de decir eso Hermione se quedo boquiabierta, al cabo de unos minutos reacciono.

-¡¿Estas loca?!, es solo un problema pasajero, ya veras como todo se va a solucionar-dijo tratando de darle ánimos para que no deje a Harry.

-No Herm, esto no va a cambiar conozco bien a Harry, anda me hará cambiar de decisión-Hermione la miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a perder un lindo romance, Ginny-dijo pero Ginny no le contesto.

-Buenas noches-dijo Ginny, sin mirarla a los ojos, y se acostó. A ella le dolía mucho dejar a Harry pero no tenía otra opción, y además era cierto él nunca iba a cambiar tanto como ella quería.

Hermione se paro de la cama y se dirigió a la suya a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, no sabía como decirle a Harry lo que sentía. Cuando miro su reloj, se le hacía tarde para su primer clase del día, Transformaciones. Cuando se había terminado la clase, Ginny salió corriendo, y rogó por no cruzarse con Harry, no estaba lista para decírselo. Pero no fue así.

-¡Hola Gin!-se escucho atrás suyo cuando iba a sentarse abajo del árbol que estaba enfrente del lago, Ginny volteo y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos verdes, sus lentes redondos y su pelo negro despeinado.

-Hola Harry...-dijo sin ánimo, y agacho la cabeza, pero el se la levanto con la mano, para darle un corto beso, sin embargo ella se separó rápidamente.

-Harry ahí algo que quiero decirte...-dijo y sus ojos se empezaron a lagrimear.

-Si...-dijo Harry mientras se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Yo...-dijo ella-...y tu...y...-empezó a tartamudear y se puso nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo impaciente Harry.

-yonoquieroestarmáscontigo-dijo rápidamente, pero Harry no le entendió.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?-dijo tratando de calmarse.

-¡YO NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS CONTIGO HARRY!-dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero este la detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!-le grito Harry a Ginny.

-¡Porque para mi no significas nada ahora, nunca estas cuando yo te necesito, y solo vienes a mi cuando tu quieres, y además siempre estas con esa estúpida de Cho!-dijo y trato de zafarse de la mano que sujeta fuertemente su brazo-¡Suéltame!

-¡Dime con quien estas!-Ginny no entendía su pregunta.

-¿Con quien estoy?-dijo confundida.

-Si eso mismo-dijo calmándose ya que todos los chicos, entre ellos Malfoy, voltearon para verlos.

-Con nadie, ¿Crees que te deje por alguien?-dijo sarcásticamente, pero él no contesto-si te hubiera dejado por alguien lo habría echo hace mucho tiempo.-Harry se estaba poniendo rojo de la furia que le daba que Ginny lo dejara.

-Gin comprende eres mi amor, nunca te cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie-dijo tratando de que Ginny se retractara.

-No, lo lamento es muy tarde, lo hubieras pensado antes-dijo mientras rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Gin, Gin! –gritaba Harry mientras la perseguía.

-No me llames "Gin", nunca más-dijo y se fue corriendo su próxima clase, Pociones.

-Llegó tarde-dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas y corría por llegar a tiempo a su clase.

-¡Weasley!, llegas tarde, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor –dijo y Ginny se sentó cerca de Cleo, y miro con mala cara al profesor.

-¿Qué paso?, nunca llegas tarde a la clase de Snape-dijo susurrando Cleo. Cleo era su otra mejor amigas después de Herm, se llevaban más que bien, Ginny sabía que podía confiarle sus cosas. Ella tenía pelo negro liso hasta un poco más abajo que los hombros, un flequillo que caía sobre su cara en forma de punta, ojos verdes y era un poco delgada.

-Señorita Mishell-dijo Snape y Cleo se calló-¿puede callarse?-dijo y Cleo lo miro con mala cara, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Después te cuento Cleo-dijo Ginny y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, todavía no podía creer que halla terminado con Harry, era algo que no entendía, pero que necesitaba.

Al termino de la clase de Pociones, se dirigió a su árbol, aunque sabía que Cleo la estaría esperando para contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero ella comprendería.

En el camino, solo podía pensar en Harry y más Harry, mientras miraba el piso, pero de repente se tropezó con alguien.

-...Perdón ¿estas bien?-dijo Ginny sin ver a la persona con que había tropezado.

-Si, fíjate por donde caminas comadreja-ese insulto solo podía provenir de..

-¿Malfoy?

-Si quien más, ¿puedes recoger tus libros?-dijo pero Ginny no lo escuchaba y se tomaba su tiempo, cuando apenas Ginny levanto uno del piso empezó a llorar, no era un buen día y que digamos nadie estaba de humor. Malfoy se quedo viéndola y cuando noto que ella estaba llorando se agacho a ayudarla, no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

-¿Qué sucede Weas...Ginny?-dijo tratando de sonar amable.

-¿Desde cuando me dices Ginny?-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Solo trato de ser amable ¿porqué no me cuentas?-dijo, le guardo todos los libro en su mochilas y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿En serio quieres que te cuente?-dijo derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Si.

-Esta bien, acompáñame-dijo y lo llevo a su árbol. Se apoyo lentamente en el y le empezó a contar la historia a Malfoy.

-Que idiota que es-dijo Draco cuando Ginny había terminado de contarle todo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se perdió de una chica muy bella-dijo mirándola a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, pero de repente se escucho un grito.

-ASI QUE POR ÉL ME DEJASTE-dijo Harry señalando a Malfoy.

-¡Oye, tranquilo, no estábamos haciendo nada!-se defendió Draco.

-No claro, y entonces ¿porqué estabas encima de Gin?-dijo mientras se ponía rojo como el cabello de Ginny.

-Te dije que no me digas mas "Gin", ya no estoy contigo-dijo enojada Ginny.

-No te metas Ginny, esto no te incumbe-dijo Harry.

-¡Como que no me incumbe!, vamos Draco-dijo Ginny tomándolo de la mano, pero este no se movía, y seguía discutiendo con Harry.

-¡Gin es mía!-dijo Harry, Ginny al escuchar esto reacciono rápidamente.

-Yo no soy tuya Harry-dijo y se puso delante de Draco y le dio un beso dulcemente, muy romántico, mientras el rubio posaba los manos en su cintura y ella en su cuello. Harry no lo podía creer era demasiado.

-¡Basta!-dijo y separo a Ginny de Draco-¡Tu me las pagaras!-dijo y tomo a Draco por el cuello.

Bueno espero que les aya gustado el primer cap!!)),, no sabia como empezar y creo que es muy poco el proximo cap, lo hare mas largoo!. Si les gusto dejen reviews, si les parecio feo dejen reviews y si no le gusta o les gusta mi form de escribir o por cualkier cosa dejen reviews!!!))

Grax a los que lo leyeron!!)


	2. ¿Amistad?

Hi!kmostan??bueno ahora les dejo aquii el segundoo capp de la historia!))

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** ¿Amistad?**

-¡Basta!-dijo y separo a Ginny de Draco-¡Tu me las pagaras!-dijo y tomo a Draco por el cuello. Malfoy se cayó al césped con Harry encima que lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro, hasta que Draco pudo mover su pierna y pegarle un rodillazo en el estomago. Harry se quito de encima de Malfoy y se revolcó en el césped haciendo muecas de dolor.

-¡Harry¿Estas bien?-dijo muy preocupada Ginny, pero Harry no contestaba-será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería-dijo Gin mirando a Malfoy.

-¿Y tu piensas que yo te ayudare?-dijo Draco con una sonrisa en la cara. Ginny puso mala cara.

-Vamos, yo se que Harry te hubiera llevado a ti, si te habría pasado algo.-dijo Ginny acariciando el pelo del morocho.

-Mmm...-vacilo un momento-esta bien solo porque tu me lo pides-dijo Draco y se agacho a ayudar a Harry y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Draco también estaba herido, tenía el labio sangrando y muchos golpes en la cara y en el estomago.

-Harry se recuperara en pocas horas-dijo Madam Pomfrey a Ginny que se veía preocupada.

-¿No era que no te importaba más Potter?-dijo Draco muy enojado después de que se fuera Madam Pomfrey.

-Pues...-dijo y se quedo callada.

-Ves, no me puedes contradecir, todavía te importa el estúpido de Potter.-Ginny lo miro y se le acerco que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Nunca más le digas así ¿me entendiste?-dijo amenazante.

-Mmm...te pones más linda cuando te enojas-dijo sensualmente-ah y algo más, el beso que me diste en el jardín, fue muy...rico-dijo y se le empezó a acercarse lentamente.

-Espera-dijo y lo detuvo-ese beso solo fue para darle celos a Harry, va...en realidad no se si fue tan así, es que no se porque lo hice-y Draco la interrumpió.

-Porque te gusto-dijo sonriente, Ginny hizo como que no escucho lo que Draco había dicho y siguió hablando.

-Solo lo hice porque me daba rabia que Harry creyera que soy suya cuando no lo soy¿entiendes?-dijo mirando a Draco, pero este solo se reía.-¿De que te ríes?-pregunto muy enojada ya que Draco no la había escuchado.

-De que no admites que te gusto-y siguió mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué tu no estas con la tonta de Pansy? –dijo poniendo cara de asco al pronunciar su nombre.

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo aun con su sonrisa, hasta que se puso serio-Vamos Weasley admite que te gusto-dijo acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella.

-Pues yo...-dijo pero estaba embobada mirando los ojos de aquel rubio que la traía loca.

-Shh-dijo y puso su dedo sobre sus labios-¿Por qué no sanas mis labios?-dijo tan sensualmente que Ginny se derretía por dentro. Draco se le empezó a acercar lentamente, para ver si la pelirroja reacciona mal, pero no lo hizo, así que continuo. Primero rozo suavemente sus labios con los de ella, después de a poco los empezó a saborearlos. Ginny sentía la herida de Draco en sus labios, y era tan sexy. Gin puso sus manos en su cuello, y lentamente subía hacía la nuca de Malfoy. Draco poso las manos en su cintura, y fue bajándolas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la pelirroja. El beso comenzó a tornarse más apasionado, lleno de placer y deseo. Draco había sellado sus labios con los de la pelirroja, y este introducía bruscamente su lengua en la boca de Ginny, y viceversa. Ambos estaban disfrutando notoriamente del beso, pero algo los interrumpió.

-¿Con que no me habías dejado por él, no?-dijo Harry parado al costado de su cama.

-Emm...yo...-quiso explicar Ginny, pero no pudo.

-Ginny no necesito explicaciones, ya es suficiente con lo que eh visto-y se marcho dando un portazo.

-¿En que estábamos?-dijo Draco y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, ya que cuando Harry despertó se separaron automáticamente.

-Draco no es la hora, ni el momento, ni el lugar¿okay?-dijo la pelirroja-Te veo después-fue lo último que dijo y salió a despejarse un poco.

Ginny había salido un rato al jardín, era tarde, se sentó bajo su árbol y comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?-grito mientras cubría su cara con sus manos.

-_Yo amaba a Harry, y solo por algunas pequeñas grandes cosas_(n/a: no esta mal escrito lo puse yo así )_ lo deje, no lo soportaba más, pero ahora me viene con estas escenas de celos, cuando el nunca sintió nada por mi, y me siento tan mal cuando él hace eso. Y Draco, el es tan, dulce conmigo y es tan sexy, tan sensual,¿Por qué dudo con quien quedarme?, será que todavía siento algo por Harry...no, no puede ser¡yo lo detestó!_-pensaba Ginny-_pero entonces ¿por qué dudo tanto?_-dijo y siguió llorando inconsolablemente, hasta que ya era de noche, y decidió irse.

-Hace frío ¿Por qué estas aquí?-dijo una voz masculina tras ella.

-Emm...por nada-dijo tratando de sonar bien-y tu ¿qué haces aquí Draco?-dijo limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas, y mirando al suelo.

-¿Estabas llorando por el tarado de Potter, cierto?-dijo el rubio tomándola por el mentón, y viendo sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-...-la pelirroja no contesto.

-Lo matare-dijo susurrando, pero Ginny lo había escuchado y lo abrazo.

-...Pero deja, no importa-dijo pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

-¿Te lastimo, te golpeo, que te hizo?-dijo enojado y rojo de furia.

-No, no me hizo nada-dijo mirando a los ojos de Malfoy, que le trasmitían mucha paz y serenidad. Pero vio que Draco iba a volver a acotar y ella volvió a replicar-nada, en serio- y le sonrió.

-Sabes, eh descubierto una persona muy dulce y sincera en ti, y me...-dijo Malfoy pero se detuvo y se escucho una voz. Ambos callaron.

-¡Ginny!-se escuchaba ya cercano.

-Cleo-dijo tirandole una mirada no muy buena.

-...Y me caes bien, Weasley, adiós-termino la frase Draco y se despidió de Ginny con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué pasa Cleo?-dijo Ginny mirando enojada a su amiga, cuando se fue Draco.

-Es que estaba preocupada por ti, era tarde y no venias, pensé que te había pasado algo malo-dijo su amiga que se sentía un tanto incomoda por haber arruinado el momento su con Draco.-Perdona.

-Esta bien, no importa-le dijo a su amiga, mientras iban a su Sala Común.

-¿Y?...cuéntame que paso con...Draco-dijo y miro a Gin con una mirada cómplice.

-Nada, solo me abrazo y me dijo que...le caía bien-al decir esto Gin entristeció un poco al saber que Draco solo la quería como una amiga.(n/a: eso es lo que tuu piensas!!xD)

-Oye, no te desilusiones todavía tienes tiempo para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.-y rió levemente. Hubo un silencio.

-Y tu que me cuentas de tu vida-dijo Ginny ya más relajada.

-¡Ah!-grito, y Ginny se sobresalto-creo que eh encontrado un "novio"-dijo Cleo.

-¿Quién?-dijo Gin interesada en saber quien sería el pretendiente de su mejor amiga.

-¡Blaise!-dijo entusiasmada. Ginny se le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

-¿El de Slythering?-dijo mirándola con rareza.

-Si, él mismo.-Dijo muy orgullosa.

-Me han dicho que es muy...-dijo pero se callo.

-¿Muy que, Ginny?-dijo desilusionada y un poco enojada.

-Ya sabes, esos chicos que le gusta divertirse con muchas chicas-dijo sin darle importancia.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Cleo y se paro en seco.

-Pero no me mal interpretes, tal vez él no sea así contigo-dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

-Tienes razón, por las dudas tratare de no ilusionarme mucho-dijo con una cara triste.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Cleo se tiro en su cama a reflexionar un poco lo que había dicho la pelirroja, acerca de su amorcito.

En cambio Ginny, fue a tomar un buen baño de agua bien caliente, y poder relajarse y olvidarse de todo, aunque sea por un día.

Cuando termino cepillo su cabello, se saco el maquillaje y se puso la pijama. Ella estaba cuando se le vino a la cabeza una cosa: Malfoy

Como podía ser que él la vuelva tan loca, tenía que ser muy especial para que ella pensara todo el tiempo en él, y solamente en él. Pero de repente también le vino otra cosa a la mente: Pansy.

-Esos besos era solo fingidos, solo lo hacía para jugar conmigo, él amaba a Pansy, y ella solo sería una amiga más, con la cual podía divertirse cuando él quisiera-pensó, se sentía pésimo después de pensar en eso, así que decidió irse a dormir.

-Buenas noches-dijo Ginny a Cleo que estaba despierta escribiendo una carta.

-Que duermas bien-dijo Cleo. Ginny cerro los ojos lentamente, y se quedo dormida.

**Mientas tanto en la habitación de Draco.**

-Sabes Draco, eh conocido a una hermosa chica de Gryffindor-dijo con entusiasmo Blaise.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo sin mucha alegría.

-Pero no creo que sea por mucho tiempo, solo la estoy utilizando para llegar a la chica que me interesa-dijo Blaise naturalmente.

-Y...¿Quién es esa chica?-dijo Draco sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Ah, eso es secreto, otro día te lo diré, cuando ya este con ella-dijo y rió.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo Draco sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Oye,¿Quién es?-dijo Blaise con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Quién es quien?-pregunto un tanto confundido el rubio.

-La que te trae loco, por que para no me escuches tiene que sea alguien importante.

-Estas loco amigo-dijo y se recostó en su cama. Él recordaba una canción que había escuchado en el verano, que le hacía acordar a una cierta pelirroja.

_...Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por que tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos._

_Yo quisiera ser ese por que tu despertaras ilusionada._

_Yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada..._

Algo le estaba pasando con esa pelirroja, pero no lo quería admitir.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny se levanto muy temprano, se lavo la cara , se cambió y fue a desayunar. Le pareció raro no encontrar a Cleo durmiendo, ya que ella no era de levantarse temprano.

Bajo al Gran Salón, y se encontró con Cleo, almorzando sola.

-Hola Cleo¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto curiosamente.

-Hola Gin, y es por que me fui a encontrar con Blaise-dijo muy entusiasmada.

-¿Y?...-pregunto tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza y comiendo una tostada con mermelada.

-Y...él es tan romántico, me llevo a todas partes y besa muy bien-dijo y Ginny hizo una mueca de asco.

-No cuentes esas cosas, estoy comiendo-dijo y ambas chicas rieron.

-Mira quien ah llegado-dijo Cleo mirando disimuladamente a la puerta.-Draco-y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Y...¿Qué tiene?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

-Tiene que te gusta, eh visto como lo miras-dijo Cleo.

-No es cierto-dijo y vio entrar a Draco seguido por Pansy-la-tonta-vaca-cara-de-perro-Parkinson, ah Ginny le hervía la sangre al ver a Pansy colgada del cuello de Draco y dándole pequeños besos en el.

-Bueno creo que me voy-dijo Cleo y se levanto-tengo que encontrarme con mi amorcito-y sonrió.

-Adiós, que la pases bien-dijo y Cleo se retiro del Gran Salón, mientras Ginny veía a Draco y a Pansy muy abrazados y juntos. Gin no le sacaba la mirada de encima al rubio, que la percibió y la miro.

A los pocos minutos se levanto y se fue. Acto seguido Draco hizo lo mismo dejando a Pansy confundida y desconcertada.

-Hola Gin-dijo Draco tratando de alcanzarla.

-Hola-dijo cortantemente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Draco mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Nada-dijo con un tono frío y tajante.

-A mi me parece que no-dijo sensualmente y la abrazo.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy!-dijo enojada mientras hacía presión para que el rubio se alejara de ella.

-Oye¿qué pasa contigo?, ayer eras diferente.

-Ayer, ya paso.-dijo pero el rubio no se rendía y volvió a abrazarla.

-Te dije que me soltaras-dijo la pelirroja, forcejeando con el musculoso Draco.

-Me encanta verte cuando te enojas-dijo a pocos centímetros de su boca. Pero en ese momento una voz los interrumpió.

-Oye Draco, déjala en paz, no vez que no te quiere-dijo Blaise que estaba tras de Draco.

-No molestes Blaise-dijo en un tono arrogante.

-Déjala, pobre muchacha debe estar sufriendo mucho contigo-dijo Blaise y se echo a reírse a carcajadas.

-Vete, o te mato-dijo Draco mordazmente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que les halla gustado, plis dejen rr!!!)

Proximo chapterr:

Se descubre algo de los planes de Blaise.

Discusión de Draco y Ginny.

Agradecimiento a:lunatipola!))

Beshos!

Aiios)


	3. Hogsmeade

Hi!kmostan?Grax a lunatipola y tatis, por sus reviews!:)

Ahora les dejo el tercer chapter de esta historia:):):):):)

Tercer Capitulo: Hogsmeade

-Déjala, pobre muchacha debe estar sufriendo mucho contigo-dijo Blaise y se echo a reírse a carcajadas.

-Vete, o te mato-dijo Draco mordazmente.

-¡Oye!, esta bien ahora me retiro, pero mírala esta sufriendo contigo-dijo aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Blaise!-grito enfadado Draco.

-Esta bien...-dijo calmándose un poco, y se fue.

-¿En que estábamos?-dijo tan sensualmente que Ginny se estremeció.

-En que me dejarías irme a mis clases-dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

-Mmm...y¿si no quiero que vallas?-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Le diré a la directora-dijo amenazante.

-¡Que miedo!-dijo Draco y se le acerco peligrosamente a sus labios.

-¡Basta Draco¿sabes tengo sentimientos?, cosa que no se si tu los tienes, pero no me gusta que me uses como ...-y se quedo callada-¡COMO UN JUGUETE!-dijo furiosa, y la mano de la pelirroja fue a parar en la mejilla del rubio. Este la soltó de inmediato.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo sin entender. Pero Ginny muy ofendida se fue a su clase, sin responderle a Draco.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo Ginny ya muy lejos de Draco, y comenzó a llorar, le dolía que Malfoy le hiciera eso, que jugara con ella solo para divertirse y después la dejara ilusionada y tan...enamorada.

Llegó a su siguiente clase: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Esas dos horas fueron realmente aburridas y más con Cleo al lado de ella hablándole de Blaise, que era muy tierno, que era muy lindo, que era muy bla-bla-bla, esta bien que Blaise no era feo, pelo negro y ojos verdes y un poco sexy, había que admitirlo, pero no para estar todo el día alagandolo.

Salieron de esa clase y se dirigieron a las demás que les restaban del día. Y así trascurrieron los dos días siguiente aburridos e insoportables, con los intentos frustrados de Draco por acercarse a la pelirroja.

Ya era viernes, Cleo y Ginny planeaban en ir juntas a Hogsmeade.

-¡Tengo una idea Gin!-dijo Cleo muy emocionada.

-¿Cuál?-dijo sin ánimos.

-Que tal si yo invitó a Blaise y tu a Draco?-dijo y Ginny se le quedo mirando por algunos segundos y luego soltó una risa.

-Estas bromeando¿cierto?-dijo sonriendo.

-No-dijo tajantemente, al ver que su amiga no la tomaba en serio.

-¡Estas loca!-dijo abriendo los ojos con expresión de asombro-no pienso ir a Hogsmeade con el tarado de Malfoy.

-Yo se que para ti no es tan tarado, sino es más...-pero Ginny la interrumpió.

-No es nada Cleo,¿okay?-dijo amenazante.

-Como tu quieras-dijo y siguieron caminando hacia el Gran Salón para desayunar.-Bueno pero aunque no valla Malfoy, podrá ir Blaise¿no?.

-Claro Cleo-dijo medio molesta.

-Mira aquí viene mi amorcito, le diré-dijo entusiasmada.-Hola amor-le dijo suavemente al oído a Blaise.

-Hola bombón-dijo sensualmente al oído y le dio un tierno beso. Ginny hizo una mueca de asco, que por suerte ninguno de los dos la percibió.

-Blaise, cariño ¿quieres ir conmigo y con Ginny?-dijo dándose vuelta para señalarla con la mirada. Blaise la miro, primero a la cara y después sus ojos fueron bajando hasta el escote de la remera de Ginny, que tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Y se le quedo viendo un rato. Ginny lo noto y rápidamente se tapo con algunos libros haciendo que los agarraba mejor. (n/a: no c si se entiende, ósea q agarro uno dos libros y los puso encima nada masxD) Hasta que Cleo le llamo la atención.

-¿Qué ves tanto Blaisito?-dijo mirando a su amiga, sin entender.

-Nada-dijo y volvió a besarla.

-Creo que yo me retiro-dijo mirando con asco a Blaise-Adiós Cleo, te veo después-y se disponía a irse pero una vocecilla la detuvo.

-¿Y de mi no te despides?-dijo Blaise.

-Adiós Blaise-dijo lo más fríamente que pudo. Cuando Ginny se fue, Cleo siguió hablando con Blaise acerca de la salida.

-Amor, y si traes a alguien para Gin, ya sabes, para que no este sola.

-¿Ella ira con nosotros?-dijo muy curioso.

-Claro, es mi amiga, habíamos planeado salir juntas y se me ocurrió la idea de ir contigo.

-Mmm...-dijo pensativo-vamos los tres, nosotros estaremos muy juntos pero no la dejaremos sola-dijo con una cara muy extraña. Lo que consiguió con esas palabras fue el enojo de su novia. Pero Blaise sabía como sacarle el enojo a ella. Él la tomo fuertemente y la apretó contra sí, haciendo que sus caras quedaran prácticamente pegadas, la miro por unos segundos y después le dio un corto beso en los labios y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su cuello, después de esto le dio un beso apasionado, que duro bastante.

Ginny se dirigía a una de sus clases, pero escucho personas hablando muy animadamente, Gin no le iba a dar importancia pero escucho al voz de Draco, y se paro a escuchar.

-Ahí Draco eres tan...-se escucho un silencio-guapo.-dijo Pansy.

-Si lo se-dijo muy creídamente. Luego de esto solo se escuchaban pequeños gemidos. Ginny no aguanto más quería saber que estaba pasando. Y empezó a caminar, cuando se encontró con Draco en sima de Pansy besándose muy salvajemente, mientras Draco recorría el cuerpo de la chica por debajo de la camiseta. Ginny se quedo inmóvil, y tiro sus libros al suelo, el ruido hizo que Draco y Pansy se separen bruscamente.

-P-perdón..-dijo Ginny mientras se agachaba para recoger sus libros. Draco la observo desconcertado.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-pensaba Draco, mientras que veía a Ginny.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaras en recoger tus cosas Weasley?-dijo con despreció Pansy. Draco se sentía pésimo por sus actos, así que decidió ayudar a la pelirroja, se agacho junto a ella, y le recogió dos libros, que ella le arrebato con furia.

-Yo puedo juntarlos sola-dijo secamente. Draco se incorporo junto a Pansy que lo miraba con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-dijo Pansy susurrando. Pero él no el contesto.

-Pueden seguir con lo suyo-dijo cuando se levanta del piso. Draco noto que Ginny estaba llorando, y quiso seguirla pero había un problema: Pansy.

-Bueno, la estúpida comadreja ya se fue¿seguimos con lo nuestro?-dijo Pansy que había puesto sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Ahora no Pansy-dijo tajantemente, y se fue, dejándola sola y confundida.

Draco trato de buscar a Ginny pero no la encontró, se hacía tarde y decidió irse a su habitación, estaba muy mal.

-¿Qué cuentas?-dijo Blaise cuando el rubio entro en la habitación.

-Nada nuevo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-¿y tu?

-Cleo me invitó a Hogsmeade con ella y la pelirroja-dijo normalmente.

-¿Vas con Ginny?-dijo sobresaltado.

-Emm...si-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Entonces voy con ustedes.

-y ¿quién te invito?-dijo su amigo sentándose en la cama.

-Yo-dijo y se acostó en la cama. Su amigo lo miro con mala cara.

-Y...¿qué paso con la chica que tanto te gustaba?-dijo Draco sin prestarle atención a la cara de su amigo.

-Voy a tratar de acercarme este mañana-dijo Blaise.

-¿Quién es?-dijo Draco mirándolo.

-Ya lo sabrás-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nadie más acoto nada esa noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny y Cleo se levantaron temprano y se comenzaron a preparar.

Cleo se puso un vaquero ajustado con una camiseta celeste claro muy entallada, su pelo lo había recogido en una cola con la varita. Ginny se había puesto una mini negra con una musculosa de tiritas escotadas color blanco, tenía el pelo suelto y bien peinado.

Ya eran las 10, y las chicas bajaron para buscar a Blaise e ir temprano, para disfrutar a pleno el día. Empezaron a buscarlo hasta que Cleo grito.

-¡Ahí esta!-dijo entre la gente, viendo el rostro de su novio. Pero cuando se estaban acercando Ginny se detuvo, Draco estaba ahí para junto a Blaise, sonriendo.

-Emm..Cleo...-titubeo-creo que me siento mal-dijo tocándose la panza.

-Nada de eso, ven-dijo tomándola del antebrazo y jalándola hacía Draco y Blaise.

-Hola-dijo seductoramente mirando a Ginny, pero esta no lo miraba sino que miraba a Blaise, fingiendo que nadie había hablado.

-Hola BLAISE-dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-Hola señoritas-dijo muy amablemente el morocho. Cleo se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios-¿vamos?-dijo y ambas chicas asintieron. Blaise tomo a Cleo por la cintura y empezaron a caminar, ellos iban delante y Ginny y Malfoy atrás. El rubio le clavo la mirada Gin pero esta no lo miraba, estaba demasiado dolida por lo de ayer.

-¿Ya no saludas?-dijo Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Pero esta no contesto-...si es por lo de ayer-dijo tímidamente-perdóname, porque...-empezó a decir pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-¡No necesito tus explicaciones!, sino me importas-dijo y esto último a Draco le dolió mucho.(n/a: lo lamentoo!!eso es por hacer cosas indebidas!xD)

-Ella se abalanzo sobre mi-pero otra vez fue interrumpido.

-¡Oh! si claro, porque tu te estabas resistiendo mucho¿no?-dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No fue mi intención lastimarte, solo era un trato que hice con Pansy, nada más-esto a Ginny la dejo un poco más tranquila, pero igual seguía herida.

-Entiende que no me importa si fue así a no, si no eres nadie Malfoy-dijo fríamente.

-Perdóname-dijo el rubio, se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo. Esta no quería tener a Draco tan cerca pero necesitaba un abrazo de quien sea. Draco se alegro un poco al poder estar cerca de la pelirroja, y solo disfruto el abrazo.

-Te ves sexy,¿sabes?-dijo Draco que estaba abrazado con Ginny, esta se sonrojo levemente.

-Gracias-dijo y abrazo aún más al rubio.

Ya habían llegado a Hogsmeade, había chicos por todos lados y muchísimas tiendas.

-¿Hay algún lugar donde vendan café?-dijo Cleo muerta de frío.

-Si ha empezado a refrescar-dijo Ginny abrazándose más a Draco.

-Si creo que hay¡pero se hubieran venido más abrigadas ustedes, también!-dijo Blaise, que de repente vio a Ginny y a Draco muy abrazados, le hervía la sangre.

-Vamos a las Tres Escobas-sugirió Draco, y allí se dirigieron.

Entraron y buscaron una mesa para cuatro y se sentaron.

-¿Qué nadie va a venir a atendernos?-dijo muy indignada Cleo, que se moría de frío.

-Me parece que van a tener que ir ustedes-dijo Ginny riéndose.

-¿Quién viene conmigo?-dijo Cleo y miro a Ginny.

-Ni lo pienses, no tengo ganas de moverme-dijo y miro a Draco.

-Esta bien yo la acompañare-dijo Draco y le sonrió a Ginny. Dejando a Blaise y Ginny a solas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les halla gustado el Tercer chapterr!:)

Adelantos del prox Chapterr(qe es muy intrigante!)

- El plan de Blaise, se devela.

-Pasa algo entre Cleo y Ginny

-tambien pasan cosas entre Ginny y Draco

Grax a los que dejaron rr!:) :)

Kiss

Aiios:)

KENII Cotton Mouth,


	4. Peleas

Hi!kmostass??Graxx tatis y lunatipola!!!, me ace feliz saber q alguien lee mi fic!!!:), si kieren darme ideas, son bienvenidas! ahora el fiic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuarto capitulo: Las peleas **

Blaise se quedo mirando a Ginny. Esta sentía la mirada del muchacho en sima suyo, pero no le daba importancia. Ellos estaba prácticamente pegados, entonces Blaise que tenía su mano en la mesa comenzó a bajarla lentamente, hasta llegar a la pierna de la pelirroja, esta movió la pierna para que Blaise sacara la mano, pero no lo hizo. Ginny lo miro, Blaise estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara. Y con su mano saco la de Blaise.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo mirando a Blaise con una cara de asco.

-¿Y tu que crees?-dijo tomándola fuertemente de la espalda para que se pudiera ir.

-¡Le diré a Draco!-dijo tratando de sonar amenazante, pero parecía todo lo contrarió.

-Trata de hacerlo-dijo y corto la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso. Ginny trata de safarse pero cuanto más forcejeaba, menos se separaba de Blaise, y este disfrutaba cuanto podía del beso con la pelirroja, su mano recorría su pequeño cuerpo salvajemente.

-¡Ginny!-dijo una voz terriblemente enojada.

-¡Blaise!-dijo otra voz pero más quebrada.

-Suelta a Ginny-dijo Draco abalanzándose contra Blaise, pero Ginny y Cleo lograron separarlos.

-¡Paff!-golpe de Cleo para Blaise-Me traicionaste-dijo con lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro, y devuelta otra cachetada.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Ginny a Draco, pero lo único que consiguió fue una cara de odio por parte del rubio.

-¿si estoy bien?, ¡claro que no estoy bien, te veo besándote con ...-dijo y señalo a Blaise.-Con este!

-Pero yo no quería, él me obligo-dijo la pelirroja y su voz empezó a quebrarse.

-Se noto que él te había obligado, ¡eh!-dijo y se dirigió afuera del lugar.

-¡Draco, espera!-dijo tomándolo del brazo, para que lo escuchase. Pero este se soltó con brusquedad. Ginny sabiendo que era un intento perdido tratar de hablar con Draco, decidió hacerlo después y volver con los chicos. Pero se detuvo al ver una tremenda discusión.

-Tu...!No puedes hacerme esto!-dijo llorando Cleo y tratando de pegarle pero lo hacía sin fuerza, se sentía destrozada-no puedes...no puedes...-dijo y otra cachetada en la cara de Blaise.

-¡Oye, para un poco, deja de pegarme!, ¡y si te use! ¿Qué vas a hacerme? o pensaste que YO me podría enamorar de alguien como TU-dijo Blaise, y Cleo se puso aún peor. Ella tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar.

-...Cleo, yo...él-trato de decir Ginny, pero Cleo no la dejo terminar.

-¡Y TU NI ME HABLES!, dijiste que tenga cuidado con Blaise, que podía engañarme, ¡Y SI¡ tuviste razón, me engañaste Gin...-dijo Cleo llorando a más no poder-¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS!-y se fue.

Ginny estaba destrozada, no le podían pasar tantas cosas juntas, y todo por el estúpido de Blaise. Draco, su Draco se había enojado con ella, bueno no era "su" Draco, ya que le pertenecía Pansy. Se sentía pésimo. Ginny, Draco, Cleo y Blaise, los cuatro se dirigieron al colegio, habían sido muchas emociones en un día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Cleo estaba sentada en un sillón, llorando desconsoladamente.

-...¿Cleo?-dijo Ginny que recién había llegado.

-...vete no quiero hablar contigo...-dijo mientras trataba de secarse las lagrimas.

-Emm...te voy a decir lo que paso, es asunto tuyo si quieres escuchar o no...-dijo y se sentó al lado de Cleo, mirando la chimenea que estaba frente a ella-cuando tu y Draco se fueron, Blaise se comenzó a comportar muy raro, me tomo por la espalda y me obligó a que lo bese, pero te juro Cleo que yo no quería hacerlo...nunca traicionaría a una amiga. Blaise es un desconsiderado...usarte para llegar a mí, sabiendo que le iba hacer daño a alguien, no le importo, es un estúpido, y te lo advertí.-dijo Ginny, callo unos segundos y miro a su amiga.-Vamos Cleo, sabes que nunca te traicionaría, y además sabes que Blaise me causa asco-dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, para que Cleo se ría, y lo hizo.

-...T-te...creo-dijo finalmente Cleo-no puedo creerle a una sabandija como Blaise y a ti que eres mi amiga no-dijo y la abrazo fuertemente-pero porque tuvo que hacer eso-dijo volviendo a llorar.

-Cleo, hay millones de chicos que se mueren por salir contigo, no te malgaste por un tonto-dijo Ginny abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡Tienes razón!-dijo y se separo de Ginny-no puedo andar llorando por los rincones por alguien que no se merece mi llanto-dijo secándose las lagrimas. Ginny sonrió.

-Bueno entonces, ¿mañana te conseguiremos nuevo novio?-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Mmmm...!claro!-dijo Cleo sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno ahora vamos a almorzar ¡tengo demasiada hambre!-dijo haciendo reír a su amiga. Y se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en la Sala común de Slythering, Draco entro echo una furia y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Cuando entro no había nadie y empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía a su paso, hasta que se canso y se sentó en su cama.

-_¡Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí_!-pensó Draco golpeando la cama-_¡Mi mejor amigo con su Ginny!. No podía ser-_Draco tenía una furia incontenible dentro suyo, solo tenía que ver a Blaise y este moriría y Ginny sufriría como él sufrió. En ese instante entró por la puerta la persona menos esperada: Blaise. Draco apenas lo vio se abalanzo sobre él, y le empezó a pegarle en el estomago, luego en la cara y después donde podía, ya que Blaise se sabía defender muy bien. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Draco hablo.

-¡Con que Gin era la chica que tanto te interesaba!-dijo separándose de Blaise y levantándose con dificultad del piso.

-Pero...-dijo Blaise que se quedaba sin aire-...escúchame yo no fui el que se tiro en sima de tu chica, ella lo hizo, yo me intente separar pero no pude-dijo Blaise tratando de convencer a Malfoy. Pero este no dijo nada.

-_¿Y si Blaise tenía razón?, y si a Ginny no le importaba en lo más mínimo él, ¿si SU Ginny le había mentido?_-Draco tenía mucho en que pensar, así que decidió ir al Gran Salón a comer algo, ya que cuando fueron a Hogsmeade no lo hicieron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ginny tienes que probar esto-dijo Cleo pasándole un pedazo de comida.

-No gracias, ya lo probé-dijo Gin rechazando lo que su amiga le ofrecía.

-Y...¿qué paso con Draco?-dijo tratando de parecer normal, y no interesada en el tema.

-Emmm...no lo se-dijo y dejo escapara una lagrima.

-Yo...lo siento-dijo Cleo al ver lo que había causado.

-No importa-dijo y tomo un poco de juego de calabaza. De repente la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió bruscamente, era Draco. Él miro sin querer a la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a una Ginny destrozada, llorando sin parar, y por unos minutos se sintió culpable.

-Oye Ginny, mira quien entro-susurro Cleo a Ginny. Esta subió la mirada y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al verlo. Él solo la evito y siguió hasta su mesa, donde lo esperaba una insoportable Pansy.

-Hola amor-dijo Pansy al verlo llegar.

-No estoy de humor para ti-dijo Draco fríamente.

-¿Qué le paso a mi osito?-dijo Pansy melosamente, Draco no le iba a contestar, pero en ese instante vio a Ginny mirándolo, y lo único que se ocurrió para callar a Pansy y darle celos a Ginny fue darle un beso apasionante a Pansy. Esta se emociono ya que "su" Draco no lo hacía habitualmente, lo tomo de la nuca y lo apretó contra si.

Ginny se quedo atónita ante lo que Draco había echo. Cleo tomo a la pelirroja ya que esta casi se cae y trato de contenerla. Pero esta salió corriendo hacía su árbol a llorar y desahogarse tranquila. Draco termino de almorzar y empezó a pensar en lo que había echo.

-_¿Estaría mal haberle echo eso a Gin?-_pensaba mientras caminaba por los jardines. Era sábado a la tarde y todo estaba tan...tan solo, tan callado. Malfoy se sentó en una piedra a ver el hermoso paisaje que se forma ante él, cuando escucho unos sollozos que provenían cerca de él.

-¡Porque Malfoy, porque me tienes que hacer esto a mí!!Porque tuve que...-dijo y se detuvo un momento-me tuve que enamorar de ti...

Draco se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Weasley...¿Tu estas enamorada de mí?-dijo saliendo del árbol donde se encontraba sentada Ginny, que se incorporo de inmediato.

-Emmm...¿Qué haces tu aquí Malfoy?-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Solo paseaba y ...-pero la pelirroja lo callo.

-Si vienes a decirme algo de lo que paso hoy, yo puedo explicarte...-pero esta ves Draco la interrumpió.

-No tienes que decirme que paso-dijo Draco mirando hacía otro lado-ya lo se...-hubo un incomodo silencio-ya se que te gusta divertirte con muchos a la vez-dijo (n/a:ii para que lo dijo!!jejeje)y una mano fue a parar a su cara pálida.

-Nunca me llames así Malfoy-dijo Ginny muy enojada.

-Solo digo la verdad, Blaise me contó todo-dijo tacándose donde la pelirroja le había pegado.

-¡¿Y que te contó "Blaise"?!-dijo imitando su tono de voz.

-Que tu te le tiraste en sima y comenzaste a besarlo-dijo Draco celoso.

-Yo nunca me tire en sima de Blaise, ¡él esta inventando cosas!, ¿no te das cuenta Draco?-dijo y una lagrima resbalo por el delicado rostro de Ginny. Pero él no respondió.-Si no me quieres creer...no me creas-dijo Ginny sumamente dolida porque Draco no el creía. Malfoy recapacito un poco acerca de la situación.

-Esta...esta bien Weasley te creo-dijo Draco mirando al piso. Ginny sonrió disimuladamente.

-...Sabes me tengo que ir se me hace tarde porque...-dijo y se quedo pensando un instante-porque Cleo me dijo que me tenía que contar algo-mintió la pelirroja.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo, dímelo, no inventes excusas tontas-dijo Draco y se sentó bajo el árbol.

-No es una excusa, pero me puedo quedar un rato contigo...-dijo Ginny y se sentó junto con Draco.

-¿Puedo saber porque estabas enojada conmigo hoy, a la mañana?-dijo Draco sin mirar a Ginny. Esta se puso colorada.

-Emmm...yo, porque tu el otro día, me molesto que me abraces así tan...-y se callo, había dicho cualquier cosa y no sabía que decir.

-Dime la verdad Gin-dijo Draco y la miro a los ojos. Ella no le podía decir la verdad a Draco, porque sino él se daría cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él.-Fue por el beso de Pansy, ¿verdad?-dijo y la miro a los ojos y se le fue acercando de a poco.

-Yo emm...¿Por qué tienes que hacer eso en publico?, acaso no ves que hay gente-dijo Ginny tratando de evitar la pregunta de Draco.

-A la gente no le molesta, solo a ti-dijo Draco y siguió acercándose más y más hasta quedar prácticamente pegados.

-Me tengo que ir Draco-dijo Ginny hipnotizada por los ojos grises del rubio. Gin se levanto dejando a Draco solo, y se fue al encuentro con Cleo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les halla gustado el Cuarto chapterr!

Adelantos del prox Chapterr

- Problemitas en Draco y Ginny

- Pasa algo con Cleo y Blaise.

Grax a los que dejaron rr!

Kiss

Aiios

KENII Cotton Mouth,


	5. Novios

Hi!kmostass??Musçchisimas gracias a tatis y lunatipola!:) :) m gustaria que si quierem n dejen ideas en los rr!:) ahora el fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinto capitulo: Novios**

Ginny empezó a caminar cada vez más rápido hacía su habitación. Entro y se tiro en la cama. Estaba totalmente exhausta, no era un buen día, pero sabía que mañana iba a hacerlo ya que podría olvidarse de Draco porque iba a ir a buscar a alguien con Cleo, alguien que si las merezca. Cleo y Ginny no tuvieron ganas de bajar a comer así que se quedaron hablando de cómo se vestirían y a quienes iba a tratar de seducir.

-Nos vamos a ir LAS DOS, con minis y algo escotado, ¿de acuerdo Cleo?-dijo Ginny. Esta sabía que su amiga odiaba ponerse minis y también las cosas escotadas, por lo tanto, no mostraba mucho su hermoso cuerpo ni sus piernas largas.

-Emm...no lo creo Gin...-dijo mirando hacía otro lado ecepto a los ojos de Ginny.

-Cleo, ¿quieres conseguir un nuevo novio?-dijo Ginny enojada.

-Claro, pero...-trato de excusarse.

-¡Pero nada!, te pondrás lo que yo te digo-dijo Ginny muy mandonamente.

-Esta bien-dijo Cleo rendida.-...¿A que chicos buscamos?, los de Slythering son muy...guapos-dijo Cleo mordiéndose en labio inferior.

-¡Que no aprendiste nada, Cleo?-dijo Ginny- ¿conociste alguna vez algún chico de Slythering que sea adorable, cariñoso, educado y lindo?- Cleo se le quedo mirando.

-¡Como que no hay chicos lindos en Slythering!-dijo Cleo regañando a su amiga.

-Bueno, bueno saquemos lo de lindo, ¿conoces alguno?-dijo Ginny y la miro.

-Si, Blaise...-dijo Cleo con tristeza.

-Puede ser todo eso, pero te traiciono...-dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga que se había puesto a llorar.

-...¿Sabes Ginny?, yo solo quiero un novio para darle celos a Blaise, aunque él me halla traicionado yo siento algo por él.

-Cleo, ¿qué es lo que siente por Blaise que todavía quieres estar con él?, ¿por qué motivo?-dijo Gin aún abrazando a su amiga.

-Será, por que siento que él es primer hombre que eh amado de verdad, y que...-callo un momento-...no lo se.

-Bueno mañana será el gran día para que puedas vengarte de ese estúpido.-dijo Ginny separándose de su amiga-ahora vamos a dormir, ¿si?-Cleo asintió y se fueron a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A al mañana siguiente Cleo y Ginny se vistieron muy sensualmente, para provocar a toda la escuela. Ginny le dio a Cleo una minifalda de negra y un top blanco. El pelo suelto y bien peinado. Ginny también se puso una mini color rosa clarito con camiseta, manga ¾ escotada, blanca. Se maquillaron un poco, y salieron a jardín. Cleo a cada rato decía que no le gustaba estar así con poca ropa, y trataba de ocultarse.

-Oye Cleo, todos los chicos te miran, vamos muéstrate un poco más, mira-dijo Ginny señalándole con la mirada a un grupo de chicos que se daban vuelta solo para elogiarla a ella y quedársela viendo como babosos.-¡Te envidió!-le susurro Ginny.

Ya estaban en el jardín y vieron a dos chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo año, muy guapos que no le sacaban la mirada de encima.

-Cleo, vamos con esos chicos-dijo Ginny señalándolos disimuladamente.

-Me da ver..-pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque Draco y Blaise estaban entrando al jardín y Blaise miraba sin parar a Cleo, y Draco a Ginny.

-Vamos, ¿no querías darle celos?-dijo Ginny y tomo de la mano a su amiga.

-Hola chicos-dijo sensualmente Ginny y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a los dos chicos.

-Hola..-dijo despistadamente Cleo, ya que observaba sin parar a donde se encontraba Blaise. Mientras que Ginny trataba de arreglar una cita para su amiga, esta coqueteaba con uno de los chicos de Gryffindor.

-Mi nombre es Jack, ¿cuál es el tuyo, preciosa?-dijo de forma sexy.

-El mío es Cleo-dijo mientras miraba a sus ojos color café, era realmente sexy, cabello marrón muy claro tirando a rubio, con un corte muy sexy y un flequillo de costado.

-..Y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Ginny tocándose el pelo.

-Brian, ¿y tu?-dijo sonriendo.(n/a: se pronuncia Braian)

-Ginny, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?-dijo Gin un poco nerviosa ya que estaba viendo que Draco se acercaba a zancadas a ellos.

-Claro-dijo Brian y Ginny lo tomo de la mano para poder irse más rápido pero no pudo.

-Ginny-dijo una voz tras ellos. Ginny no volteaba, hasta que Brian la hizo voltear.

-¿Malfoy que haces aquí?-dijo Ginny tratando de sonar sorprendida. Pero Draco no contesto, se acerco a ella la separo de Brian, la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la beso inesperadamente, lentamente la fue tomando por la cintura y el beso empezó a hacerse mas intenso y más profundo. Brian se comenzó a poner rojo como el cabello de Ginny, tomo a Draco por un hombro, Brian no pretendía pelearse con Draco, pero si la situación se tornaba peor no lo iba a dudar.

-¿Y tu que eres de Gin, que la besa y tocas así?-dijo Brian sin soltar a Draco.

-Ella sale conmigo-dijo y se safo de Brian y tomo por la cintura a Ginny, quien estaba muy impresionada.

-Con que sales con él-dijo Brian señalando a Draco.

-¡No!, no es cierto-dijo Ginny sin pensar lo que decía. Draco se quedo viéndola y se fue separando lentamente de ella. Y a los pocos minutos se fue.

-Ya que se ah ido ese-dijo Brian señalando a Malfoy que se alejaba lentamente-¿podemos seguir con lo nuestro?-dijo en un tono meloso-Pero antes, me vas a explica ¿por qué te beso así, como si fueras su novia?-dijo Brian enojado.

_-Ojalá que fuera mi novio-_pensó Ginny, un momento que estaba pensado, ella había rechazado a Malfoy y ahora deseaba que fuera su novio.

-Emm...yo no se porque actuó así Draco, él no es así, no pienses mal de él-dijo Ginny pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brian.

-No me voy a quedar tranquilo, pero lo único que se es que yo soy él que te tengo ahora-dijo y él poso sus manos en su cintura y la beso. Ella no se molesto pero no le correspondió.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Brian al ver a Ginny triste.

-Nada, es que me tengo que ir, perdón-dijo Gin y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Sabes eres muy dulce, lindo-dijo Cleo a Jack.

-Y yo te podría enseñar una nueva cualidad.

-¿Cuál?-dijo intrigada.

-La de que beso muy bien-y se le acerco a Cleo y comenzó a besarla introduciendo su lengua bruscamente y con notorios movimientos. Esta solo disfruto del beso con Jack, ya que sabía que Blaise la estaba observando. Cleo se despego de Jack y vio que Ginny no se encontraba allí, se soltó de Jack y fue hacía Brian, quien se encontraba sentado en un árbol no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-Oye, ¿y Ginny?-le pregunto a Brian.

-Dijo que se tenía que ir-dijo Brian con indeferencia.

-Gracias-dijo y se fue con Jack.

-Emm...Jack me voy, algo le paso a Ginny, no se iría sin avisarme-dijo y le dio un corto beso en los labios-ah y nos vemos mañana después de mi primera clase, aquí mismo.

-Esta bien, ahora ve-dijo Jack, la abrazo y la volvió a besar. Cleo se alejo rápidamente hacía su habitación a buscar a Ginny, que seguramente estaría allí, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-dijo una vos sosteniéndola por la cintura. Cleo volteo y se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

-¡¿Blaise, que haces?!, ¡suéltame!-exigió Cleo, forcejeando contra él.

-Oye, oye tranquilízate-dijo acercándose a su cuello.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-dijo apartando a Blaise bruscamente.-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a tomarme así?-dijo Cleo.

-Mmm...permítemelo recordártelo-dijo la tomo fuertemente de la nuca y la beso salvajemente, tratando de introducir su lengua, pero Cleo no se lo permitía.-¿qué haces?-pregunto un tanto molesto.

-Y tu que crees, ya no eres nada mío, ya me perdiste-dijo indignada y se volteo para seguir su camino, pero Blaise se lo impidió.

-Yo se que te lastime, pero...aunque me cuesta decirlo, quiero pedirte perdón-dijo y la miro.

-Pues...-dijo y callo un momento-¡pues ya es muy tarde!-dijo Cleo y no pudo evitar llorar. Blaise paso su mano por su mejilla para secar sus lagrimas.

-Vamos perdóname...

-No puedo Blaise, entiéndelo, me has hecho mucho daño y yo...yo estoy con alguien-dijo y trato de no mirar a esos ojos verdes que tanto la intimidaban.

-¿Quién es el estúpido que esta contigo?-dijo furioso.

-Eso no te importa Blaise...-dijo y muy dolorosamente se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-_¿Por qué ahora viene a arrepentirse de lo que hizo?, ¿Por qué me hace la vida más difícil?-_pensó dolorosamente Cleo.

Cuando llego a su habitación, se encontraba solamente Ginny tirada sobre su cama. Ella se había cambiado su camiseta por una blusa un poco holgada, se sentía más cómoda así.

-Hola gin-dijo Cleo sin ganas y sentándose junto a ella.

-Hola...¿qué te paso?-dijo su amiga viendo que Cleo lloraba.

-No se que le pasa a Blaise, y ahora quiere volver conmigo, y no se que hacer, ya que estoy con Jack y no puedo estar con Blaise por más que no este con Jack, porque no confió en él...-dijo muy apenada-y..¿tu?

-Draco se enojo conmigo y muy gravemente, creo...-dijo Ginny, que tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Por qué los hombres nos hacen sufrir tanto?-dijo Cleo acostándose al lado de Ginny.

-Lo hacen para divertirse un rato-dijo gin muy dolida.-Quiero hablar con Draco, urgentemente-dijo Ginny y se paro.

-Buena suerte-dijo su amiga acostada en la cama-yo me quedare aquí pensando en que hacer con Blaise y Jack.

Ginny salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y se dirigió al Gran Salón ya que allí seguramente estarían almorzando. Cuando ella ya estaba llegando se escucharon voces, se detuvo pensando que podría ser Draco con Pansy.

-Te amo Harry-dijo una voz femenina.

-Yo también.

Ginny se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Harry y no le molesto interrumpir. La pelirroja paso por al lado de la pareja y noto que Harry estaba con Cho, fuertemente abrazados y besándose.

-_Que rápido se recuperan los hombres-_pensó Ginny, pero antes de poder entrar al Gran Salón, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y golpeó a Ginny en el hombro.

-¡Ahh!, me duele...-dijo Ginny teniéndose en hombro.

-Perd..-pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-¿Draco?

-Si soy yo...-dijo Malfoy.- A ver tu hombro-dijo y le corrió un poco la ropa para poder ver si la había lastimado-no tienes nada Weasley.

-¡Pero me duele!-se quejo Ginny.

-Haber que puedo hacer-dijo y desabrocho un par de botones de la blusa de Ginny.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-dijo Ginny muy colorada.

-Te corro la ropa para poder trabajar mejor-dijo y empezó a darle masajes. Ginny sentía los finos y largos dedos del rubio en su cuerpo y le gustaba mucho la sensación. Draco por su parte disfrutaba al máximo de los masajes, pero de repente las manos del rubio empezaron a desviarse y comenzaron a bajar. Ginny lo detuvo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-dijo Ginny.

-Yo estaba viendo si te había lastimado en algún lado más-dijo inocentemente.

-Pues no estoy herida en ningún lado más-dijo muy indignada.

-Pero yo si-dijo Draco, Ginny se quedo quieta y lo miro fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Ginny.

-Yo estoy herido aquí-dijo y tomo la mano de Ginny y la puso sobre su pecho.

-Si es por lo de hoy, yo...-dijo y se detuvo-perdóname. Lo hice porque ... no lo se.-Draco la miro y la tomo del mentón.

-No tienes que explicarme porque lo hiciste, yo no te explique porque me bese con Pansy-esto a Ginny la deprimió mucho.-Pero eso ya paso...-Draco se estaba acercándose a Gin para besarla pero ella lo paro.

-Draco si vas a jugar conmigo, no lo..-pero no pudo terminar. Draco la beso lo más apasionante que pudo. Y esta le correspondió el beso. Draco puso su mano en su cintura, la acorralo contra la pared y empezó a desabrochar más botones de su blusa.

-Oye, te estas sobrepasando-dijo Ginny cuando se separo de Draco-además no estamos en un cuarto privado, pasa gente por aquí.

-Esta bien preciosa, te veo mañana, ¿si?-dijo y le ayudo a Ginny a abrochar sensualmente los botones que previamente había desabrochados.

-Me voy, Cleo debe estar preocupada por mi...!ah! dile a tu amigo Blaise que tenga mucho cuidado con Cleo.

-Esta bien, ve-dijo Draco-pero primero esto-dijo y la tomo de la mano para que voltease y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¡Ginny!-dijo una voz masculina.

-¡Draco!-dijo otra pero femenina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les halla gustado el Quinto chapterr!

No les dejo adelantos porque sino se da cuenta lo que va a pasar!xD

Grax a los que dejan rr!

Kiss

Aiios

KENII Cotton Mouth,


	6. Celos

Hi!kmostass??Me tade un poco en actualizarr xq tuve qe estudiarr para exámenes!!,Musçchisimas gracias a tatis y lunatipola!:) :) m gustaria que si quierem n dejen ideas en los rr!:) ahora el fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sexto Capitulo: Celos 

Malfoy y Ginny voltearon, y ahí vieron a Pansy y a Brian.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!-dijo Pansy acercándose a zancadas a Malfoy.-y tu-dijo señalando a Ginny-ya vera-y se fue agarrando a Draco fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto?-dijo Brian, que se empezaba a impacientar.

-Emm...yo...-Ginny no sabía que inventar, y no quería mentirle-realmente no lo se-dijo Ginny.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!-dijo Brian sacado de sus casillas.

-Bueno si lo bese, pero...-dijo y se callo no sabía que decir ni que hacer-...no entenderías...-dijo y se fue rápidamente por el pasillo. Cuando llego a su habitación, allí estaba Cleo mirando por la ventana, el paisaje.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue?-dijo Cleo percatándose de que su amiga había entrado.

-Bien, pero mal-dijo Ginny y fue al lado de su amiga. Cleo la miro con cara rara.

-Te explicare...Me encontré con Draco y me hablo de que él se sentía herido y no se que, luego me beso y finalmente Pansy y Brian nos vieron-Cleo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo Cleo con una sonrisa.

-No..-dijo secamente Ginny.

-Tienes problemas-dijo Cleo y comenzó a reírse.

-¡Claro que los tengo!, y ahora ¿qué hago con Malfoy o con Brian?-dijo acostándose en una cama.

-No se, ese es tu problema, yo tengo los míos-dijo Cleo revisando su baúl. Ginny no contesto, su amiga tenía razón, no podía andar preguntándole a todo el mundo lo que debía hacer.-Lo que te recomendaría hacer es el informe de Snape-dijo Cleo sacando dos pergaminos y dos plumas. Ginny río. Así pasaron un largo tiempo, preparando un informe para Snape, hasta que ya eran más de las 8, y decidieron bajar a comer algo.

Entraron al Gran Salón, y Ginny miraba sus pies, no quería mirar a nadie, pero apenas levanto la vista y observo que Draco, Pansy y Brian la miraban fijamente.

-Cleo, ¿podemos ir más rápido?-dijo y se sentó con su amiga en la mesa. Comieron algo y subieron rápidamente a su habitación. Pero en el camino.

-Hola preciosa-se escucho tras las chicas que iban charlando animadamente. Ginny volteo y vio algo muy desagradable para sus ojos.

-¿Blaise?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Cleo.

-Si, el mismo. Cleo, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?-dijo Blaise mirando a Ginny. Esta se retiro.

-Cleo te veo arriba-dijo y se fue.

-Cleo, ¿quieres volver conmigo?-dijo Blaise repentinamente.

-Blaise no lo se, yo estoy con alguien más...-dijo y callo.

-¿Me vas a decir quién es?-dijo enojado.

-Jack Kaprow, de Gryffindor, ¿estas contento?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Si-dijo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro-no importa ese-dijo haciendo referencia a Jack-Cleo quédate conmigo, vamos-dijo trantando de sonar convincente.

-Yo...-dijo pero Blaise no la dejo terminar, la empezó a besar apasionadamente, afrentándola más a él. Cleo no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia.

-¡Cleo!-se escucho cerca suyo, Cleo se separo de Blaise y vio a Jack. Este se le abalanzo sobre Blaise y comenzó a pegarle fuertemente en el rostro y Blaise también lo hacía pero en el estomago.

-¡Basta chicos, basta!-gritaba Cleo, pero nadie la escuchaba. Tomo a Jack del hombro y trato separarlos pero no pudo, siguió intentando pero Jack en un intento de safarse de Cleo, le pego en la cara. Esta cayo para atrás y se levanto lentamente. Blaise de había dado cuenta de la situación y se separo de Jack como pudo y fue corriendo hacía Cleo.

-Amor...¿estas bien?-dijo tomándola del mentón y vio una cortadura en su labio y una mejilla muy roja.-Mira lo que te ah echo-Blaise empezó a ponerse rojo de ira, volteo y se pego en el medio de la cara a Jack, este quedo inconsciente en el piso.

-Ven te llevare a la enfermería-dijo limpiando un poco de la sangre que salía del labio de Cleo.

Mientras tanto, cuando Ginny iba a su habitación.

-Oye tu-dijo alguien tomándola del hombro.-mírame cuando te hablo comadreja-dijo Pansy amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo Ginny cansada.

-No te metas nunca más con Draco, él es solo mío, MÍO, ¿entiendes?-dijo tratando a Ginny como una estúpida.

-Si, ¿eso es todo?-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No me hables así a mi, y te llego a ver con Draco y quedaras violeta, ¿okay?-dijo y se retiro. Ginny entro en la Sala Común y hay estaba Brian sentado en frente de la chimenea.

-Llegaste al fin-dijo Brian levantándose. Ginny no reacciono.-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy?-dijo aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Nada, solo fue un mal entendido-dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de Brian.

-No me parece que fue eso-dijo Brian acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

-_¿Qué estas haciendo Ginevra? Tu estas con Draco...pero él esta con la odiosa de Pansy-_pensó y se fue acercándose a la boca de Brian, y lo beso dulcemente, el beso comenzó a tornarse más salvaje y más intenso.

-¿Ginny?-dijo Blaise que se encontraba al otro lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Cleo estaba entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor y Blaise, quien acompañaba a Cleo, vio la escena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les halla gustado el Sexto chapterr!

Tatis:me encanta qe te guste el fic, ojala este capp te guste como a mii!

Lunatipola:m alagas demasiadoo!!,pero no creo qe el fiic este bastante bueno((,,pero Gracias x tus comentarios!

Grax a los que dejan rr!

Kiss

Aiios

KENII Cotton Mouth,


	7. Mentira

Hi!kmostass??Me tade un poco en actualizarr ,, ya lo see pero esro qe les guste! Musçchisimas gracias a tatis y lunatipola!:) :) m gustaria que si quierem n dejen ideas en los rr!:) ahora el fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Séptimo Capitulo: Mentira 

-Emm...¿qué haces Zabinni?-dijo separándose rápidamente de Brian.

-Vengo a dejar a Cleo-dijo mirándola con cariño-bueno creo que me voy-dijo Blaise y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Cleo y se fue.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Cleo tomando a Ginny por el brazo y arrastrándola hasta la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ginny preocupada, al ver una cortadura en su labio y un moretón en su mejilla.

-No es nada...sabes Blaise ah sido muy...¿cuál es la palabra?...amable y cariñoso conmigo, y él me, él me beso y fue el beso más sincero que eh recibido-dijo suspirando.

-Cleo, recuerdas que él te uso para llegar a mí, o ¿tengo que recordártelo?-dijo y Cleo la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya lo se, pero sabes que me dejo llevar por los hombres...pero no con todos solamente con él-dijo y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Por qué no intentas estar con otro o pensar en otra persona?-dijo Ginny peinándose y poniéndose el pijama.

-Porque no puedo, ya lo intente con Jack y mira como me fue-dijo Cleo entristecida.

-Pero o me refiero a que busques personas que no te gustan, aléjate de Blaise por un tiempo y conocerás a otras personas, y puede que alguien te agrade o te llame la atención y ya veras que te has enamorado de alguien-dijo Ginny y se acostó, tomo un libro y comenzó a leer.

-Pero yo no quiero esperar, y siento algo por Blaise...tal vez tengas razón él solo esta utilizándome para conseguir algo seguramente.-dijo y se puso el pijama al igual que Ginny.-Tratare de ignorarlo, como tu dices...pero no creo que pueda.

-Solo inténtalo...-dijo Ginny concentrada en su lectura.

-Esta bien...-dijo Cleo y se acostó a dormir.

Ginny termino la noche leyendo mientras Cleo luchaba con su mente por ver que podía hacer.

Al día siguiente las dos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, por fortuna no se encontraron con nadie en el camino, pero al entrar al Gran Salón, Harry detuvo a Ginny quien iba muy hambrienta a comer algo pero este le detuvo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos a solas?-dijo Ginny dejo su bocadillo en la mesa, se levanto y fue afuera.

-Cleo ya vuelvo-dijo la pelirroja a la chica que ya estaba sentada y desayunando.

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry?-dijo Ginny mientras pensaba porque no podía haberle hablado después del desayuno. Mientras Ginny pensaba en otras cosas veía como la boca de Harry se movía sin parar-_¿De que estará hablando este?_-dijo Ginny tocándose la barriga.

-¡¿Ginny?!-dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me escuchaste?-Ginny dudo un momento acerca de su respuesta.

-Ehhh...ss...si-mintió y le sonrió.

-Ginny-dijo en tono de reproche-bueno te resumiré lo que te dije, solo me preguntaba si ¿querías ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?-dijo y sonrió alegremente.-_¿Para esto me hizo salir del Gran Salón sin mi desayuno?-_pensó Gin, quien estaba furiosa, pero no se hizo notar.

-¿Tu no estabas con Cho?-dijo esa pregunta dejo a Harry pasmado.-¿Cómo_ lo sabe?-_pensó Harry.

-Emm..¿Quién te dijo?-Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Te eh visto con ella, besándote. Y yo pase por al lado tuyo y ni cuenta te diste de que yo estaba ahí.-dijo Ginny indignada.

-Pero Cho era solo algo pasajero-dijo Harry tratando de convencer a Ginny.

-¡¿Con que solo era algo pasajero?!-se escucho una voz detrás de Harry. Ginny comenzó a reírse. Harry volteo lentamente hasta que vio a una chica oriental muy enfurecida.

-Yo...Cho...solo lo hice para tratar de olvidar a Ginny-dijo sinceramente Harry y gracias a esto él se gano un buen cachetazo en la mejilla.

-Yo me voy-dijo Ginny yéndose al Gran Salón.

-¡Espera!-dijo Harry bajo la atenta mirada de Cho.

-¿Si o no?-dijo Harry mirándolo tiernamente.

-Esta bien...-se rindió Gin y se fue rápidamente con su amiga a desayunar algo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en el Gran Salón ocurrían otras cosas.

Ginny se había ido con Harry fuera. Cleo seguía desayunando tranquilamente. Esta se sentía incomoda, levanto la mirada de su desayuno y busco por todos lados el culpable de interrumpir su desayuno, y se topo con unos ojos verdes y una fina cara tapada por un cabello negro azabache todo despeinado. Cleo desvió la mirada rápidamente. Ella quiso irse lo más antes posible de allí, se levanto y se comenzó a dirigir hacía la puerta. Blaise hizo lo mismo, cuando este estaba por llegar a detenerla alguien más lo hizo.

-Cleo amor...-dijo un chico tomándola por la cintura haciendo que volteara. Blaise se quedo quieto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que les halla gustado el Séptimo chapterr!

Grax a los que dejan rr!

Kiss

Aiios

KENII Cotton Mouth,


	8. ¿Tú, Hogsmeade y Potter?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Tú, Hogsmeade y Potter?**

-Cleo amor...-dijo un chico tomándola por la cintura haciendo que volteara. Blaise se quedo quieto.

-J-jack...-dijo volteando vertiginosamente. Este la miraba divertido.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quería estar contigo un rato-dijo acercándola aun mas a si mismo.

-Pues veras...Yo...debo irme-dijo pensando en que excusa inventar-a...hacer tarea, tu sabes con todo esto de los exámenes-dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Una mueca de tristeza surgió en Jack.

-Oh...ya veo...-dijo agachando la mirada. Cleo no podía soportar ver a alguien tan afligido y menos por su culpa.

-Pero...si quieres podemos...vernos otro día. ¿qué te parece?-dijo aunque no sonaba muy convencida de ello. Jack sonrió de costado.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo meciéndose lentamente junto con Cleo para luego darle un efusivo abrazo.-Nos vemos luego-dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla. Esta se ruborizo completamente.

Jack se retiro del Gran Salón dejando a Cleo parada en medio de la salida con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esta se quedo allí durante unos segundos, había algo que la molestaba, alzo la cabeza y allí se encontró con sus adustos ojos mirándola fijamente. Una punzada broto dentro de Cleo, esta volvió a agachar la cabeza y salió inmediatamente del Salón.

_-¿Por qué?¿Por qué?-_se preguntaba una y otra vez.-_¿Por qué debería sentirse culpable si no estaba cometiendo nada malo? Aquella mirada de Blaise había destruido la poca felicidad que Jack había generado en ella. Las cosas eran tan obvias, Jack, un chico de buen corazón, amable y tierno, contra el frío, ruin, vil, infame, etc de Blaise. ¿Acaso no era una decisión fácil? Pues no para mí.-_pensaba Cleo mientras sus pies la llevaban hacía su Sala Común.

~ O ~ O ~

Ginny había visto pasar a Cleo, quien caminaba muy rápido hacía algún lugar, ya se imaginaba porque, pero aun tenía demasiada hambre como para saltearse el desayuno.

Volvió a entrar en la Sala Común y mientras terminaba de desayunar su mente le decía que algo no andaba bien. Cuando ya había terminado, casi se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza que estaba bebiendo.

_-¡¿Acepte salir con Harry?-_pensó, para luego toser, tratando de estabilizar su respiración a causa de su bebida. Esto traería serios problemas con un cierto rubio. Ginny se mordió el labio y uso toda su capacidad para pensar en algo que la exima de aquella nefasta salida, pero ninguna idea se cruzaba por su mente.-_Necesito aire._-pensó para salir casi corriendo hacía los jardines. Como era habito, se sentó debajo de su árbol favorito. Las pocas ideas que se le ocurrían parecían ideadas por una niña de ocho años, pero por alguna extraña razón no se interesaba en pensar alguna buena excusa para aquella salida.

-Con que aquí estabas...-dijo Draco saliendo detrás del árbol. Ginny sonrió y le hizo señas de que se sentase a su lado.

Harry no estaba ya en la mente de Ginny, sino más bien Pansy y su relación con Draco. Este nunca había rectificado que Pansy no era su novia, o que no salía con ella. Sin embargo, ella no era quien para hacerles tales planteos Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo, acariciando su mejilla, al ver los tristes ojos de Ginny. Lo que la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Nada...-dijo tratando de sonreír, pero realmente no podía.

-Vamos Ginny, has estado así desde ya hace tiempo, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que ocurre?-dijo un poco exasperado. Mientras tanto esta se debatía interiormente por si decírselo o no, si compartir enteramente sus sentimientos y dejarse expuesta a no ser correspondida por aquel del que tanto se había enamorado.

-Es...es Pansy-dijo sin poder mirar a los ojos a Draco.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-dijo sin entender aun. Ginny lanzo una risa irónica.

-Draco...-dijo cerrando y abriendo un par de veces la boca sin lograr componer nada coherente.-realmente me molesta que Pansy este encima de ti todo el tiempo, y además...-dijo pero este no la dejo terminar.

-Estas celosa-dijo un tanto jocoso. Ginny enrojeció al instante.

-No, no yo no quise decir eso-pero nuevamente Draco la interrumpió.

-Si. Estas celosa.-afirmo, relajando sus hombros al saber ahora, cual era el problema que Ginny no le contaba.

-No, yo...-dijo inútilmente bajo la mirada divertida de Draco.-Bueno esta bien, si estoy celosa.-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando al horizonte.

-No tiene nada de malo que estés celosa-dijo al ver la reacción de Ginny. Pero esta omitió su comentario.

-¿Le impedirás que te abrasé y te...bese, ahora que sabes esto?-dijo volteando su mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. Pero este solo sonreía.

-Me encanta que te enojes así.

-¡Draco contesta la pregunta!-dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie, pero aun este no contestaba.-Nos vemos luego-dijo cortante.

Ginny pretendía alejarse de allí cuando algo la hizo voltear rápidamente.

-No te enojes-dijo poniendo su frente junto con la de Gin.-Sabes...¿te invito la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, juntos, que dices?

-¿Qué digo?-dijo despegándose bruscamente de Draco-Que Harry ya me ha invitado.

-¿Tú, Hogsmeade y Potter? –dijo sin poder creerlo.


End file.
